thegreatestshowmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Come Alive
'"Come Alive" '''is a musical number from the film ''The Greatest Showman. It is performed by Hugh Jackman, Settle, Daniel Everidge and Zendaya. It is the fourth musical number on the album. Lyrics 1: Hugh Jackman You stumble through your days Got your head hung low Your skies' a shade of grey Like a zombie in a maze You're asleep inside But you can shake away Hugh Jackman 'Cause you're just a dead man walking Thinking that's your only option But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day Sun is up and the color's blinding Take the world and redefine it Leave behind your narrow mind You'll never be the same Hugh Jackman Come alive, come alive Go and ride your light Let it burn so bright Reaching up To the sky And it's open wide You're electrified Hugh Jackman When the world becomes a fantasy And you're more than you could ever be 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open And you know you can't go back again To the world that you were living in 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open So, come alive! 2: Hugh Jackman I see it in your eyes You believe that lie That you need to hide your face Afraid to step outside So you lock the door But don't you stay that way Settle No more living in those shadows You and me we know how that goes Everidge 'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same Both We'll be the light that's shining Bottle up and keep on trying All You can prove there's more to you Jackman You cannot be afraid Ensemble Come alive, come alive Go and ride your light Let it burn so bright Reaching up To the sky And it's open wide You're electrified Ensemble When the world becomes a fantasy And you're more than you could ever be 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open And we know we can't be go back again To the world that we were living in 'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open So, come alive! Ensemble: Come one! Come all! Come in! Come on! Zendaya: To anyone who's bursting with a dream Ensemble: Come one! Come all! You hear The call Jackman: To anyone who's searching for a way to break free Ensemble: Break free! Break free! Ensemble and Hugh Jackman: When the world becomes a fantasy And you're more than you could ever be 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open And we know we can't be go back again To the world that we were living in 'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open (Hey!) Ensemble and Hugh Jackman When the world becomes a fantasy And you're more than you could ever be 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open And we know we can't be go back again To the world that we were living in 'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open Ensemble and Hugh Jackman 'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open So come alive! (Come alive!) Gallery Add your photos. Category:The Greatest Showman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) Category:Musical Numbers Category:Songs